mocbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Phyrrus
Phyrrus is a legendary Ta-Vo-De-Matoran who fought in the ''Clash of Clans'' war. He led his clan, the Hybrids, to victory against the Titans. Matoran Life The Desert Clans There are many clans in the desert, such as the Titans and Hybrids. Phyrrus was the leader of the Hybrids. Not much is known about his past other than that. However, it is known that the Titans were powerful warriors while the Hybrids and other Desert Clans were little more than hunters. Spherus Magna While Mata Nui fought Makuta Teridax, the Titans easily smashed the Rahkshi as well as Nektann's Legions, then watched as the Hybrids struggled to defend the other clans. Phyrrus played a large part in defending the Desert Clans. Shortly after Spherus Magna was rejoined, a great lake in the middle of a forest appeared before the formerly "Desert" Clans. The Titans, however, got no part of the lake due to their selfishness. The Desert Clans came together to form one big tribe divided into clans rather than just different clans. This angered the Titans even more and they wiped out one of the clans, resulting in the beginning of the Clash of Clans. Phyrrus was the leader of the Tribe and was the only one who was able to stand up to the Titan's leader. During the fight with the Titan's chief, Phyrrus gained immense power and transformed into a Toa, giving him the power to defeat him. Toa Life The Truth After the Clash of Clans, Phyrrus soon learned what became of the Hybrids who transformed into Toa's. He transformed into a Toa and gained immense power. However, the tradition that he had just learned was that when a Hybrid turns into a Toa, they must leave to find a new place where the Tribe can live without any fear. Phyrrus did as he was told. The Journey After about a day of traveling, Torak transformed into a Toa as well and left to catch up with Phyrrus. Not wanting to be left behind, Vahnkas left with Torak. They soon caught up with Phyrrus so they could travel together. Throughout their journey, Phyrrus was faced with many challenges, both inside and outside of himself. He was consantly fighting against a poison that decays all sanity in the mind and causes the person to turn into a mindless rahi. Every day that passed, he was beginning to become more and more violent towards others. finally, Vahnkas found out about a doctor in Tajun who had come up with a special medication that fights against Phyrrus' disease. The group traveled there and Phyrrus regained his lost sanity. It took three years to find a place on Spherus magna where the Tribe could live in peace. It was a place that was impossible to get to by any land based being. Phyrrus knew it would be paradise if only everyone in the Tribe could get in there. Vahnkas decided that he would capture flying Rahi and train them. After about a month, enough Rahi were trained to obey Vahnkas, Phyrrus, and Torak. They rode the Rahi to the village, only to find that it had been completely destroyed. The forest was gone, the lake was dried up, and it looked just like the barren desert it had once been. Phyrrus left to the Titan village to find out if they had destroyed the Tribe's village, but when he got there, it had been overrun by two very powerful Makuta named Cad Bane and Tonitrus. Phyrrus was able to defeat Tonitrus, but Cad Bane was too strong. The damage to Phyrrus was so great, that his body transformed back to a Matoran. Torak and Vahnkas got there just as Phyrrus transformed back to a Matoran, and ran over to guard him from any more harm. Cad bane took Tonitrus and left. Rise of the Makuta Disasters Phyrrus woke up as a Toa after his battle with Cad Bane, and with a lot of practice, was able to transform between Toa and Matoran at will. He chose, however, to stay a Matoran and transform only when he needed to. Phyrrus and his group rode their Rahi to the spot that was supposed to be for the Tribe, which they named Linkite. Linkite would be their home. All three of them would travel, looking for any more signs of the Makuta. There were many murders and disasters around Spherus Magna all caused by the Makuta. Phyrrus spoke with many of the remaining Toa that came from Aqua Magna, they were surprised at how the Makuta were acting. The Makuta don't usually commit so many crimes, especially out in the open. After about a month, Phyrrus, Vahnkas, and Torak all returned to Linkite to discuss the Makuta. Karzahn Emerges When Phyrrus, Vahnkas, and Torak returned to Linkite, they were immediately abushed by five Makuta, two of which had already fought Phyrrus: Cad Bane and Tonitrus. The other Makuta were Makuta Kalden, Makuta Belkadan, and Makuta Tholatin. The battle was short, with Cad Bane defeating Phyrrus and taking him hostage. The Makuta knocked Phyrrus out and took him to their base of operations, Cron Tower. While he was there, the Makuta attempted to brainwash Phyrrus and have him join their team. Makuta Karzahn, the leader of the Makuta who had been causing trouble, showed himself to Phyrrus and threatened to destroy all of the Toa and Glatorian on Spherus Magna if he didn't help enslave the Matoran and Agori. Phyrrus refused and used his Kanohi Triet, mask of explosions, to blow Cron Tower to smithereens. He succeeded and was rescued by Vahnkas before the tower completely crumbled. Stats Category:Male Category:Fire Category:Sonics Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Toa Category:Male